


aches

by lizzielka



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: (or at least that's what i've been told the shipname is), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established fuckbuddies, Fitorious, Frottage, M/M, Taking Naps Together, The Misfits - freeform, no beta we die like men, the document name for this is 'big uwu' and it's Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielka/pseuds/lizzielka
Summary: cam's hungover. matt's pulled a muscle.mason just wants to eat his cereal in peace.





	aches

**Author's Note:**

> merry belated chrysler. give this tall boi ship love.
> 
> [tumblr](irukovo.tumblr.com) & [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/irukovo)

    cameron stumbled out of his room, quietly cursing himself for getting too drunk last night. his hurting head had decided to wake him up at 6 a.m., and after laying in his bed for a while, he managed to get up, only making the headache worse in progress. the cold flooring under his bare feet felt like a blessing. cam slowly made his way across the floor towards the stairs. the mock-up pajama shirt, which was really just an old shirt he brought from home, was sticking uncomfortably to his torso, damp with sweat. _i probably should’ve showered first, huh._  
    nonetheless, he gripped the railing and carefully went down the stairs.

    surprisingly enough, there already was someone on the ground floor. a tall, lean figure dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, was standing in front of the marble kitchen counter, barefoot. cam walked further, his feet making muted noise. the figure’s head turned around with brows raised in slight surprise.  
    “oh hey, cam,” matt turned back to the counter, resuming whatever he was doing before cameron came into the room, “what got you up this early?”  
    “morning. my head was killing me.” the taller poured a glass of water and busied himself with a search for an aspirin. he felt matt’s eyes following him, tracing the folds of his t-shirt, and looked up to see the american look away, slightly strained smile on his pretty face  
    “everything fine, matt?” cam raised his eyebrows, patting matt’s arm slightly, his gaze soft “yeah i’m- just kind of tense, i guess?” the hand slid from his arm up to the crook of his neck, joined with the taller’s other one at the other side of his neck. he felt his back relax as cameron pressed small, gentle circles into his muscles. a low, satisfied groan mixed itself into his breathing every once in a while. “well, if you didn’t sit at that gosh-darn computer all day, young man…” the tone of the voice behind him sent matt into a fit of giggles.  
    then the hands were sliding around his body again, this time going over the shoulder blades, tracing the folds and creases on his shirt, resting on his chest for a few seconds and finally settling on his stomach. cam pressed himself onto matt, leaning his head into the american’s hair. matt braced himself against the counter, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of the body behind him for a second. the taller’s arms slipped away, one gently grabbing matt’s arm and turning him around.  
    cam’s eyes were sparkling with curiosity as he pressed the male in front of him against the counter with his body again, arms braced on either side of his body. matt didn’t take his eyes off the smiling face looking down onto his own for a second, choosing to cup cameron’s left cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb. the taller leaned in, and _god_ were his lips soft, lightly moving against matt’s. the american opened his mouth ever so slightly to breathe out, allowing cam to slide his tongue inside. their bodies pressed together more, earning a muted moan from the both of them, leading to their crotches rubbing together sloppily, out of the rhythm of the kisses. that was all matt's hazed mind was registering.

    the fridge behind them closed loudly, startling them. mason was holding a milk jug, hair wild and a disgruntled expression on his face.  
    “have you two gay cunts considered getting a room? i'd like to eat my breakfast in peace for once.” he walked past them, ignoring completely red matt, whose head was pressed into cameron's chest. cameron himself had his head leaned back, giggling slightly.  
    “i mean, i guess we could? i'm feeling better and could really go for a nap right now,” he turned his head to the american, “you up for that or…?”  
    matt nodded, face covered with both of his hands in slight embarrassment. cam slipped one of his hands around matt's waist and led him to the stairs, pulling him even closer while walking up. mason's loud gagging noises could be heard from downstairs.  
    matt sighed. “like he has any authority to call us gay fucks.” cameron’s brows rose.  
    “what are you talking about?”  
    “i mean… he and jay are fucking.” cam's eyes widened. “or they cuddle or whatever, but i see either of them coming out of the other's room in the morning often.” the taller put one of his hands up to his forehead, smacking himself slightly.  
    “of course these two assholes have something going, why am i even fucking surprised?” matt pat him on the back encouragingly.  
    “hey. don't overthink it, you’re still a good dad figure to them,“ he said, opening the door to his room, narrowly avoiding a jab in the ribs. “come take the nap.”  
    the curtains in his room were still drawn, dimming the sunlight into a comfortable shade. cameron was already having trouble keeping his eyes open. matt nudged him.  
    “at least take the shirt off first, i'm not letting you get my bed sweaty and shit, dude. gross.”  
    “oh come on. like you don't sweat, bitch. besides, i'll get cold.”  
    “we're cuddling. and i have a fucking blanket.” matt was sat on the unmade bed, kicking his sweats off. he laid down, patting the bed as to invite the taller to lay next to him. and he did. matt rolled over onto his side, getting the crumpled blanket from underneath himself and wrapping it around them, forcing a slight huff out of cameron, whose hands have found their way around his torso yet again, legs tangled together, and the american’s head tucked under the taller's chin, pressing against the bare chest.  
    cameron yawned. “sleep well.”  
    matt just nuzzled his neck in response.


End file.
